The Godfather
by Quavacake
Summary: a man present at the time of baptism or birth who presumes the role of guardianship in the absence of a parent or parents as a result of abandonment or death.


**I have three separate portions of chapter one which will eventually make sense with the given summary. But heres part one or chapter one and part two will be out tomorrow or** **Friday.**

* * *

Life was a dream for Sally Jackson. Whether a nightmare or serneity, a dream is a dream. And to her, her dreams and life were the impossibe. She is the daughter of Poseidon and Savior of Olympus. With these statuses, a life of fame and heroism followed her even basic feats. A statue of her and the other saviors of Olympus stands at the root of Camp Half-blood, the home of all Greek demigods, and the Roman camp for the Roman halfbloods. Her legacy of bravery contiuned on in the name of Jackson until she married Paul Bolfis.

She met her husband in the art gallery of the Modern Art Museum. There was a Greek exhibit and although there was no use in learning about the gods, their lives, and tales through mortal arts, Sally still choose to observe her godly world from the other human side of her. Wandering into an area made just for her father, she stared at a figure of Poseidon upon an open clam shell, clothing of stone fluttering in nonexistent wind, a beard of hard seaweed, a trident impaling shells held high by an extended arm and a Pearl held by his other. Its eyes, the statues, gazed upwards. She marvel at its facial structure, mentally comparing it to her father and judging the earthly model of Poseidon.

"Lovely isn't it?" A young sandy haired male said next to her.

Startled, she kept gazing at the statue. "Yes, _he's_ pretty great."

The man stood closer and stared up at the figure. "Yeah, he's not my favorite." He saw Sally's smile wavered, her hands tighten on the bars separating the piece from spectators, and stance stiffen from the side of his eye and quickly added. "But he is one on the greatest." He turned to her once she had relaxed. "I'm Paul Bolfis," she didn't acknowledge him so he added, "English major at NYU." Gesturing over his shoulder as if to give a direction in the labyrinth of New York. Sally's chuckle at this. NYU was the opposite side but she didn't mention it.

"I'm Sally Jackson. Daughter of Poseidon."

He shrugged and stared up at the statue with a smile. "Really? I don't see a resemblance. You kinda way prettier."

It had taken a while to convince Paul that her father was Poseidon.

...

Sitting in Paul's dorm with Paul sprawled on the floor tossing a ball upwards and catching it in his palm and Sally perched on the bed."So your dad is really Poseidon?"

"Yeah, I think you've ask that a lot already." She replied kicking her legs off the edge of the bed.

"So like your dad came out of the water with like a tail and everything and decided he should hit on some legs while he was beached and someone actually fell for it-" Sally jabbed him in his side laughing resulting in the ball hitting him in his face.

"Shut up."

After an awkward silence Paul recovered. "So like our kids won't be like mermaids or anything right?"

"Oh my god, I'm leaving."

...

"He's not going to smite me right." Paul asked holding Sally's hand.

"No, not at all." She gave a grim smile back at him. "I hope."

"Wow that really helps."

They were nearing the beach now. "He won't hurt you."

"I don't wanna be smitten..smotten? Smittened?"

When she had stepped into the water she had looked over her shoulder. "Aren't you going to be a English teacher?"

"A degree is just a decoration."

She huffed and he laughed.

...

Paul was extremely nervous. Terrified really. He stared aimlessly at the glass beneath his feet. Or was it water? The throne room walls and floor were made of glass or some type of material that resembled it. The floor beneath them revealed a small army gathering in lines and ranks based on heights and, from what Paul judge, less scary looking to batshit-I'm gonna piss myself and surrender scary. A merman decorated in jewels like the god staring Paul down stood at the front of the ranks. A trident in his left hand, a sword in his other, and a firm line across his face. He would later learn that the merman who looked so vicious was actually a cupcake by the name of Triton. Paul observed the men, or creatures, or beasts, in line stiffen when the young merman strikes his trident into the solid, non clear ground. An act that woke Paul from his own trance. He heard a thicken humming that sounded like it was coming from a thousand bees. A thousand underwater bees.

Looking up through his lashes at the menacing God leaning on an open palm pressing in his elbow into his lab, Paul shuddered from his place near Sally's side.

"I do not really think she is prettier." Poseidon wrinkled his nose at Paul before glancing and nodding at Sally. "We could be twins really."

Paul grimince and agreed.

...

Paul was really expecting a tail on their first born as well as a fin because he couldn't stop turning the newborn over in his hands looking for a hint of a fish. Sally chuckled from the side and took the babe, who they had named Percy, back before Paul could lose his hold of the child. He spent the rest of the night at the hospital swearing he had seen a gill and a hint of blue and green under the boys skin.

...

With their second child, Triton came to give Paul a lesson about pedigrees.

...

* * *

The first time Percy entered Camp Half-Blood he was only six. He had watched his mother get greeted or rather surrounded by campers, nymphs, and satyr, while his father held his hand on the outskirts of the group (or mob), marveling at the camps beauty. Percy himself had watch people faun over his mother. The elder campers rushed forth to greet his mother and demanded that they have a shot at battling the Savior of Olympus. Groans followed throughout the crowd and from the outskirts, Percy heard a girl say ' _Ares'_. His mother agreed and lead the way towards the field.

Chiron had caught the attention of the two visitors and urge them into the closest building which was a house. Percy stared at the centaurs four legs in wonder before his father picked him up and placed him on his hip. Paul and Chiron conversed about the variations of Greek literature and their own examinations of styles and literary meanings. Chrion's agreed to relay more knowledge and conversate more on the topic once they were inside comfortable. Nearing the house, Percy could spot two figures in front of the red house, one of which looked up and narrowed their eyes. Percy clung to his father. On the deck of the house was a chubby man playing cards with another, though much skinnier, over a table that looked like it might tip over. Paul placed Percy on the deck and said hello.

The fatter of the two lazily looked over to Paul and Percy before looking over to Chiron. "Mind getting me a snack from inside? There's a bowl of grapes at the table."

The other man huffed and glared at the fatter man from above his cards.

"Of course, _Dionsyus_. Would you like anything Triton?" Triton shook his head. Chiron added, turning to the young boy, "You must be hungry too." Percy nodded. "Well, let's go get you something to eat little one."

"I'll take him." Triton cut in placing his array of cards flat on the table.

Paul insisted that he do it but Chiron quietly mentioned that Triton was Percy's uncle and quite trustful.

Dionsyus lend over the table eyeing his cards before exclaiming, "You cheated! I called for your sevens"

Triton reached for Percy's hand. "We're playing poker not goldfish."

 _Oh_ , a reply was heard as Triton held Percy's hand and the distance grew between the others.

"Who are you?" Percy asked innocently.

Gazing down he answered, "I'm family." Triton lead the way towards the empty pavilion. "You know," he said still facing ahead, "Sally is father's favorite." He looked down at the child following after him. Percy's head was tilted slightly as he looked up to Triton, who sighed before looking forward. "Sally is your mom."

"Oh!" Percy exclaimed skipping alongside Triton.

"I couldn't understand why father liked her so much. I've raised the seas and guided many heroes more heroic than her. _I_ was a hero but still he chose her over me." He looked back at Percy watching to see if he was paying attention or perhaps to emphasize his ideals. "But I see why he did now that your here."

"Why do you?" Percy asked and Triton halted.

"Because you look like your mother who looks like my mother." Kicking his feet against the dusted ground Triton spoke. "I was not even my father's favorite son either. Theseus had that position from birth." Gazing up into the colored splatters, Triton sundered and Percy followed his gaze. "It was written in the stars that I must be the forgotten son."

Stunted Percy looked upon Triton's face still gazing into the sky with a thicken throb of a neck vein. "Can I be your favorite son?" He innocently asked. Schocking the god who looked wide eyed down at the small child.

Triton smiled and laughed. "You can't. I'm not your father."

Throwing his hands in the air and extending his arms upwards Percy spoke loudly. "Mama can control water and so can grandpa and-and I can too so you are family."

"That makes no sense."

"You're my family and I'm your son."

In disbelief for a quick moment Triton just nodded. "Alright, I think you mean nephew."

Again Percy was stunt, dropped his hands to his side, and stare blankly into Triton's eyes. "What?"

"Kid."

...

In the following years Triton and Percy had become closer. The god begged Sally to allow him to visit the Palace through guilt trips, then admiration, and eventually desperation. Percy was quite nervous at first to be separate from his parents, but once he had seen the multiple creatures of the sea and the trick that Triton had showed him, he fell quickly in love with the wonders of the deep. When he was twelve, Percy had confined in Triton of his inadequacy and inability to compare to his mother because of her feats and legacy. Triton pitied the boy greatly so he taught Percy how to control water without moving a limb. It was rough at first due to him being the son of a demigod and human but Percy eventually learned. He was taught how to comumunicate to the animals of the sea and how to command the, though the latter took much convincing for the humble boy to do. Triton taught Percy how to extract water from the air around him and to form everyday items. He even taught him how to make frozen spoons (Sally would later yell at him because Percy was too lazy to get a spoon for his cereal and ended up with his tongue stuck to a frozen spoon).

Though his ability control water was not as strong as his mothers or Triton himself, Percy soon learned that his potential could be amplified with emotions. Fish listen when he grew tired of failing and cried, ice formed when he was afriad of sharks that would loom over him in the open palace, water boiled in his anger, and a sphere of water formed around him sucking up liquids from around when he grew desperate; one such instance was when he had lost way in the palace at night. Posideon had found him several moments later when a collum had collapsed from the pressure. Percy had expected to be shunned for the destruction that he had caused but rather his grandfather was ecstatic.

He power was unpredictable and that was known around Atlantis. It was a while before the citizens began to fear Percy monthly visit and it was then that Poseidon urged, well rather, forced, Triton to properly train dear Percy.

...

Percy was thirteen when the emotional control lessons had began to fail ( **A/N big moods of 7th grade** ). His uncle had been called by his mother one afternoon after Percy had arrived home from school. He had come home stone cold. His hands had been tinted blue and were as cold as a winter night. Sally had seen the tears in his emerald eyes pool near the edges of his cheeks before sliding down his cheeks and freezing into ice droplets. The pipes through out the house rattled, the sink fumed in steam, his hair stood straight and the air around him became unbearable. Sally formed a sphere of boiling heat around them and held Percy in her arms whispering warmth and love into his ears while he shuddered at his own anger and frost. The air had become suffocating and it was only until the boy had fallen asleep in her arms did Sally stop using her powers and collapsed the sphere of boiling water around her.

Triton was there when Percy had woken up.

Towering over the young boy Triton held out an emerald stone covered in golden dusted and wired with a copper like metal. He kneeled, "When it becomes unbearable, when holding back is no longer an option, hold this," he handed him the necklace, "thing of me and I will be there and you will be safe." Weakly Percy smiled and attempted to say a witty comment but Triton had disappeared into a white mist before he could open his dry mouth.

* * *

 **There's probs a dozen** **grammatical errors and deleted portions in this and I'll probably find in tomorrow. Who wants to be my beta reader because I suck at rereading my work.**

 **What do you thing about this section? Where do you thing its going?**


End file.
